


late night conversation

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: 2020 Lockdown, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Masturbation, RPF, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: Alex is woken up in the middle of the night by an unexpected text message from Andrew, who is miles away during the lockdown.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	late night conversation

Alex’s phone buzzed on the nightstand, the sound that denoted he’d gotten a text message. Bleary-eyed, he looked at the clock across the room. It was 3:16am, and he’d only been asleep for half an hour, mostly out of boredom.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought. _I’ll read it in the morning._ He rolled over and closed his eyes.

The phone buzzed again. And again.

_Ugh, fuck off. Fine, I’ll look. Just in case it’s important._

It was from Andrew.

**_Hey._ **

**_You awake?_ **

**_Sorry if not_ **

_I am now._

_You need something man?_

**_Not an emergency don’t worry_ **

**_Just bored and got tired of staring at the ceiling._ **

_Yeah, that’s why I went to sleep._

_Believe it or not I’m getting tired of playing video games_

_Mostly because I’ve beaten all the ones I have_

**_Haha. Never thought I’d see the day_ **

Alex yawned and blinked his eyes a few times. He wasn’t _that_ tired, just tired of everything in the space he was occupying and had been occupying since almost the start of the lockdown, save the handful of times he’d been allowed to be wherever Andy was. 

_Yeah, I know_

_How are you holding up over there?_

_Haven’t talked to you in a few days_

_I think_

_Haha. Maybe I’m wrong, every day is more_

_or less the same right now anyway_

**_No, I think you’re right._ **

**_Seems like ages and ages ago. Haha_ **

**_Miss talking to you but also it’s hard to_ **

**_know what to say when nothing is really_**

**_happening in my house_ **

_Right, right._

_I know the feeling_

_I could update you on yesterday’s grand_

_Yugioh tournament with Patrick but_

_somehow I feel like you wouldn’t be_

_very entertained by that hahaha_

**_Correct. No offence_ **

**_Seems more fun to play than to talk_ **

**_about really._ **

_Definitely._

**_So uhh_ **

_Hmm??_

**_I was going to ask you what you were_ **

**_doing but you already told me that you_ **

**_were asleep_ **

**_I’m uh_ **

_Andy? You ok_

**_Yeah I’m just_ **

**_Uh_ **

_…_

_Andy_

**_Yes_ **

_Are you typing one handed_

**_What do you mean_ **

_I mean do you have one hand on your_

_phone and the other on your cock_

_I was trying to say it with tact haha_

**___………_**

**_No_ **

**_I am using dictation_ **

**_Hands free eyes emoji_ **

_So is this meant to be a like_

_Booty call_

_Or what_

_Hahahaha_

**_That depends do you want it to be_ **

**_If not I can multi task_ **

**_I’m just lonely and I missed you_ **

**_I guess_ **

_Hey man, I’m down_

_Not like I’m doing anything else right now_

_Haha maybe I should say I’m up instead?_

**_That depends are you_ **

_Maybe_

Alex licked his lips. _Fine, sure, I’m game,_ he thought, adjusting himself.

**_Prove it._ **

Shrugging, Alex turned on the bedside lamp and turned down the covers, snapping a quick picture of the quickly rising tent in his boxers.

_Hope this is proof enough_

**_Shit_ **

**_Can I video_ **

**_Or is someone else awake_ **

**_Don’t want to get you in trouble man_ **

_He’s asleep I have headphones_

_Go for it_

**_Andrew_ **

_would like FaceTime..._ **_  
_ ** ****  
  


Alex popped his earbuds in and accepted the call. He blinked a few times as Andrew’s face came into view, clearly sideways from the way he was lying on the pillow. 

“Ehm, hey,” mumbled Andrew.

“Awful shy for a lad who’s just been caught jacking off while texting. In the middle of the night, no less.”

Andy grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, well, it’s different when you can see me.”

“So are you still going, or what?”

“Well, I mean, I stopped to make the video call, but…”

“But you didn’t call me just to make small talk, man. Get to it.”

Andrew gave Alex a small nod, and Alex could tell by the sudden change in his breathing that he’d started touching himself again.

“There’s a lad.” Alex let the hand that wasn’t holding his phone up wander south, unbuttoning his boxers and tucking his hand inside, pulling his cock out, waiting. “Let me know if there’s anything you, ah, want me to be doing.”

“Truth is,” Andrew said, licking his lips, “I hadn’t thought it that far through. Just thought it might be, ehm...” He closed his eyes and paused for a moment. “Nice to, you know. Together.”

Alex nodded slowly, his hand starting to move a little, a sly smile crossing his face. “Porn not doing it for you tonight, eh?”

Andrew scowled, but he didn’t deny it, either. “Sometimes you just need something… real. You know?”

“Sure do. I mean, this isn’t real, either. Not… _real_ real.” Alex paused. “I can’t touch you or anything.”

Andrew turned his head to make eye contact with the camera. “Wish you could.”

“Bet you do, fucker,” Alex replied fondly.

The line went quiet for a few moments, Andrew’s soft moans and a slick, wet sound farther away from the phone the only noises Alex could hear.

“How close, Andy?” Alex said in his low rumble, his own hand moving faster.

“...Getting there,” Andrew replied with a groan, his eyes closed, his mouth open, losing himself in the moment.

“Good,” said Alex, and Andrew groaned again, perhaps closer than he had reckoned. “Keep going like that and I’ll be right behind you.”

“So, you’re…”

“Uh huh.” Alex squirmed a little, adjusting his position in the bed. “How could I not, with you looking like that, with you _sounding_ like that, calling me in the middle of the night?”

“Just…” Andrew took a sharp breath, opening his eyes to glance over at the phone. “Just checking.”

“Trying not to be too loud, though, just in case someone wakes up.”

“Should I be quieter, then?”

“Told you, headphones. You can, and _should,_ be as _loud_ as you like.” Alex huffed a short, hot breath, closing his eyes momentarily, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

Andrew groaned at that, nodding, his eyes locked on the phone. “Alex, I…” He cleared his throat, nodding again, his arm clearly moving with speed. “Don’t think… I can last much longer.”

Alex looked into his camera, their eyes staring into one another’s through the phone. “Don’t hold back, then, man, I’ll be right behind you.” 

Suddenly, Andrew closed his eyes tight, his moan long and low, and Alex knew he’d reached his peak, Andrew flinching with each short wave of orgasm that came over him, panting near the end. Finally, he opened his green eyes wide, his jaw slack with pleasure, quiet for a moment or two.

Alex swallowed hard, his hand moving swiftly over his cock, his other hand clutching his phone tight.

“Andy, can you…”

Andrew took a sip of water, his face just out of sight. “Yeah?”

“Show me. Flip the camera. I want to see.”

Andrew’s video feed went dark for a moment as he grabbed the phone from where it was perched on his nightstand. His hand only a little shaky, he hit the button to switch to the rear facing camera, pointed squarely at his still-hard cock and the rather impressive mess he had made, his shirt pushed partway up, exposing the pale skin of his belly and the dark hair leading from his chest down to his groin.

“ _Fuck,_ Andy, that’s…” Alex sucked in a breath, tossing his head back against the pillow. “Damn.”

Stroking his cock lightly, Andrew tried his best to hold the camera steady. “Your fault, you know.”

Alex grunted, nodding quickly, biting his lip to keep from making noise, his eyes closed tight.

“Are you…”

He nodded again, and after another moment or two, opened his eyes, his breath heavy. “Yeah, I… yeah.”

Andrew returned his phone to the forward facing camera and grinned. “Good.”

Reaching over to his own nightstand to grab some tissues, Alex glanced down, cleaning himself up, tossing the tissues into the trash can beneath the nightstand.

“Sleep better now, then, I hope,” he grinned back at Andrew, sleepily.

“Definitely.” Andrew yawned. “Should we… say goodnight, then?”

“Unless you want to fall asleep on the phone, probably should, yeah.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Hah, no, it wouldn’t.” Alex reached up and scratched the side of his neck. “Goodnight then, man.”

Andrew settled in with a dreamy smile. “‘Night.”

The only sound after that was a faint few beeps as the call ended.

Alex set his phone on the nightstand along with his headphones, pulling the covers over himself with a satisfied smile on his face.

_Goodnight._


End file.
